Mistakes We Make
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: After Rory had said no to his proposal, Logan moved to San Francisco. A year and few months later he gets transferred to New York, one evening his mother invites him for dinner. And who else is invited? Rory Gilmore, of course. See what happens next. R
1. Prologue

**Mistakes we make**

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Once in your lifetime you meet a person who'll turn your life upside-down and change you completely, for the better or the worse, you can never be sure. The person who did that to Logan Huntzberger was Rory Gilmore and it was argumentative if the change was good or bad. Actually if you asked Logan he would most probably say that she changed him twice, first time for the better and the second for the worse. Not everyone would agree, but it was Logan's opinion.

When he'd first met that particular girl, she wasn't much more then a pretty face with a bit of brain. He began to see her something else when he took her to the Life & Death Brigade event, when she jumped off of a seven story high platform with him. That was the moment she'd proved to him that she had character. From that time he wanted to get to know her better, to see all her sides. She'd shown him her argumentative and angry side, her journalistic side, but he wanted them all. It was lucky coincidence that her grandparents weren't too fond of the farmer-boy boyfriend and had throw her a Yale-male party and that he was invited. That night he'd seen the society girl side of her and the carefree student side. That he got to see her vulnerable after that bastard had the nerve to break up with her in front of twenty Yale boys, was an unlucky event, but it opened ways for Logan. Her seductive side was definitely his favorite. Though at the beginning she was very shy, after spending time with him, Rory had learned to be a bit more open and had through their relationship often taken the initiative when it came to sex. It was rare that she desired to take control in bed, but she liked to seduce him when the last thing on his mind was sex.

She had thoroughly changed him, during the three years that they'd been together, and he'd been happy about it. She opened his eyes to many things, especially in the aspect of relationships. She showed him that it wasn't a hassle, but a blessing to have a steady relationship, that it didn't mean losing his freedom, but gaining something constant in his life, not just a bed-warmer for one night and the next time you have to search for another. She showed him that a girlfriend was so much more then just someone who you had to explain to where you'd been last night and why you smell of perfume, it was a companion who listened, who sought to make you feel better, who laughed and cried with you, who was there for you, who loved for who you are and not who your father is or how much money you're going to inherit. She herself was a part of that society, being a Gilmore and a Hayden, but when you had to choose between her and a girl like Melissa Fellon who had a pretty face but warm air for brain, you'd definitely choose Rory.

Sure they had their arguments and their differences, but they were compatible, they had similar tastes and almost the same sense of humor, even if Logan sometimes liked to go over-board she knew how to get back at him, he'd never forget the incident when Richard Gilmore had scared him out of his wits with talk about marriage after that stunt he, Finn and Colin had pulled in one of her classes.

He loved her even then, he wasn't aware of it, but he'd loved her. For her he had given up on his principles and taken her as a girlfriend, without arguing, he'd been ready to give up everything, just not her.

Goodness it still hurt to remember the moments of their happiness, when he'd beloved nothing would ever come between them, that their love was stronger. And then it was over. In the moment when he'd been ready to tie the forever feared knot and hold her in his arms forever, she said no, she turned him down, gave the ring he and Honor had spent hours picking, back and was out of his life forever, just like that.

That was something over a year ago. After that he'd moved to San Francisco, in the apartment he'd bought for them, more 'made' for them. In that apartment was everything she would have wanted, beginning from a coffee nook in the kitchen to the home theater and the avocado tree on the balcony, everything was for her, full of pictures from them, their friends, her parents, Luke, her grandparents, everything so she wouldn't miss all of them too much, he was ready to have Lorelai fly over via private jet every fifteen days, he knew that Rory needed her mom, he was ready to fly to Hartford with Rory every three weeks for Friday night dinners with her grandparents, he was ready for everything. But she didn't want it. She wanted to pursue her dreams, and there wasn't any place for him in her dreams. That hurt the most, he wasn't considered when she planned her future, he wasn't an element in her future and that when he'd woven his dreams and plans all around her. Every single of his wishes included her; life without her hadn't been imaginable for him. Now he somehow had to manage.

Then imagine his shock when two weeks after her transferred to New York from San Francisco, his mother called him for dinner one Wednesday and the honor guest of the evening was nobody else but Rory Gilmore in flesh and blood.

The evening was bound to be awkward.

* * *

**AN: Hello! It's been a while, no? Well it's a new story; I wanted to try something else. Don't worry I haven't forgotten Home in New York, but I'm in a sort of writer's block when it comes to it, I hope I can write more soon. But in the meantime, please take a look at this story; it won't be longer then five chaps. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**AN (AD): A good friend of mine asked me to make advertisement for her new blog. So if you'd like to read a true love story please visit this blog, under this url: http :// lovelife – hime . blogspot . com, without the spaces and enjoy reading. Do leave a comment for Hime, she'd be grateful and happy and me too, since I myself have witnessed the story that is about to be unfolded. Thank you, **

**Jasmin Kaiba**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Imagine my surprise when I enter the sitting room of my childhood home, already dreading the evening, and find the very object of my pain, love and happiness sitting there chatting with my sister, as if she belonged on that sofa.

She looked different, but then again she didn't. Her hair was longer, her eyes were as bright as ever, she looked beautiful and sexy in that baby blue designer dress. She looked like she came from the cover of a fashion magazine and I didn't really know what to think.

I stood there gaping for a few seconds before my mother cleared her throat and I found my voice and composure again.

I went over to my mother and kissed her cheek lightly, "Mother, how are you?" She smiled at me and ushered to greet the rest. I went over to my grandpa next; he mumbled something about fortunes and hypocrites and asked for a second drink. Not knowing what he meant and really not wanting to know, I greeted my father with a handshake and confused look, but he just smiled and ushered me to Honor, even though my feet felt like they were made of stone.

Hugging Honor I whispered a quick question, but she just shook her head and sat down next to Rory again. I was at a serious loss for words, but she didn't look fazed at all.

"Logan, it's nice to see you again."

Good grief, that voice, my name from her lips, that smile.... I could die right now and I'd die a happy man, I heard her say my name again.

"Ac--- uh, Rory, it's nice to see you again as well."

I had to bite my tongue not to call her Ace. I didn't want to know what would happen during the rest of the evening.

The dinner went surprisingly well. My parents didn't fight, my mother even looked delighted that Rory sat at our table, Honor was happily talking about shopping sprees in Rome and grandpa, well he grumbled in his beard and let us be. Rory was Rory, she smiled and joked with Honor, she answered my mother's rather pointless questions about New York and my father's few comments on her work. Grandpa asked about her family a few times, about the deceased Straub and Francine Hayden and about her father.

And then it dawned on me. Three months ago, Straub Hayden's widow, Francine Hayden had died, and according to a newspaper I've just flown over, most of the belongings of the Haydens, including their Hartford mansion, and a large sum of money and stocks have gone to the one of the inheritors, the eldest granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden, Rory. And since Rory was well over the age of twenty one, all the things she inherited were rightfully hers. The other half of the inheritance was with her half-sister G.G., or rather her father since G.G. was still a child. And that Ladies and Gentlemen is the reason Rory is sitting across from me at my parents' dinner table. I should have known that it was something fishy. My mother is a snake, now she's trying to get me and Rory back together, no doubt about that. But as much as I still love my Ace and miss her, I hope she doesn't fall in my mom's trap, she doesn't deserve that.

I say that and yet I take every chance at engaging Rory in a conversation. We're still more then compatible, we still easily slip into banter mode and I still laugh at her jokes. She looks at me with those eyes of hers and I'm falling deeper and deeper, drowning, my only coherent thought is that I want to garb her, kiss her and never let her go again. Oh God I've missed her so much.

The dinner is over and my parents are seeing Rory out. We say goodbye to them at the door and head towards our cars. My black Jag is parked behind her blue Mercedes and we chat a bit before we say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye and it seems that Rory doesn't want to as well.

When I felt her hand on my chest, as she talked about Lane's band I realized just how close to each other we're standing. I'm completely intoxicated by her and when I look into her eyes I see the desire I feel reflected in them. I can't hold it anymore, I crane my neck downwards, she looks up and in one perfect moment our lips meet.

Her lips are as soft and warm as I remember them and I grab hold of her neck with one hand, the other goes to her hip and I deepen the kiss. She's eagerly responding, molding her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I bite her lower lip gently, and she opens her mouth enough to let my tongue in. I slip in, and caress my tongue softly over hers and then around her mouth, exploring, tasting. How I missed her taste, her arms around my neck, the feeling of her body in my arms. I wish we could stay like this forever.

* * *

**AN: And that's the first chapter. I know it's short but bear with me, I promise to make the next one longer. Thank you for all your reviews, I'm really grateful. Please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on updating.**

**Jas**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Logan and Rory were still locked in their embrace when Logan's phone rung and shattered the moment. He only reluctantly broke away from Rory, cursing the inventor of cell-phones and whoever was calling in his head. Reaching in his pocket, he took out his Blackberry and almost groaned when he read 'Linda' on the display. Whatever possessed him to get a girlfriend three months ago was still very much unclear to him, but that woman was annoying as hell.

Giving Rory an apologizing smile he picked it up and readied himself for whatever the annoying witch had to say.

"Huntzberger."

God he even hated her voice, she was nothing like Rory, which was the reason he'd gone out with her in the first place, to forget a woman that was impossible to forget.

_"Logan, why aren't you home? I came extra to be with you tonight."_

He sighed and run a hand through his hair, Rory looked curiously at him.

"I told you yesterday that I was going to my parents' for dinner and this morning when you called, too. I'm in Hartford, go home."

With that he hung up, shut the phone off and pocketed it. He didn't want to deal with her, right after kissing Rory.

Then it dawned on him. Shit! He'd kissed Rory and in his apartment in New York was a probably very angry blonde, who was his girlfriend, ill chosen and definitely not desired, but still a girlfriend.

"Colin or Finn?"

Rory's voice woke him and he shook his head clearing his thought, before giving a not very intelligent replay.

"Huh?"

Rory smiled and shook her head a bit at his silliness. He hadn't changed much. Okay, maybe he behaved like a little kid in front of her, but otherwise he was still the Logan she knew and loved.

"Was that Colin or Finn calling? Still can't live without you?"

He nodded his head a bit and laughed pretty nervously before getting his guts and truthfully answering.

"Yeah I still have to baby-sit them; they'll probably never grow up. But that weren't them. Colin is with his dad, I doubt he has a free hand, not to mention a free minute and Finn is in Australia, said something about missing something, not sure what, before he boarded a plane and was gone, but he'll be back this month, I hope. Linda was calling, my girlfriend."

The smile slipped from her face and her eyes became cold.

"Girlfriend? You cheating, two-faced bastard!"

He was sure that half Hartford heard as she slapped him. His head whipped to the side and his right cheek started glowing red, her hand very visible on it. As he turned to face her again, her eyes were burning with anger, he'd never seen her like that before, and she looked ready to kill him. Then she turned around and stalked to her car, unlocking the door, not sparing him a second glance. He had to stop her.

"Rory!"

"Don't you Rory me! How can you sink so low, Logan? That was he last thing I expected from you!"

He didn't have time to say a word, before she sat in her car and sped down the drive-way and into the streets of Hartford. The only thing he could do was bang his head on the door of his car and curse his idiotic mind to nine hells.

* * *

A week had gone by after the kiss and Rory was still steaming. She just couldn't understand what he thought when he kissed her just like that. And what's that crap about a girlfriend, Shira sure as hell hadn't mentioned anything like that. Oh, that bastard!

"Rory?"

She looked up and met the hazel gaze of her best friend in New York, Christine. They worked together, lived together, did everything together, like sisters, or like best friends. Christine was beautiful, Rory's height, with waist long, naturally curly blonde hair, fair white complexion, gentle hazel colored eyes and a breath-taking smile. She was smart, funny, well-read and ale to keep up any conversation, even if her psychology course in college drove Rory to insanity sometimes, she was the best room-mate you could wish for, and after rooming with Paris Geller for as long as Rory had, your standards were pretty low. Chris was dating Jonathan, their editor, a young, good-looking black-haired guy, five years their senior, they recently got engaged. John was ok, as editor and the fiancé of your best friend. Rory was happy for Chris.

"What is it, Chris?"

Chris made a face and sat on the edge of Rory's desk, facing her, looking critically at Rory's still somewhat angry face.

"You know Gilmore, I've known you for a long time now, we live together and there's no way you can hide that you're angry. You came back from that dinner with your ex's family fuming and you still won't tell me what happened. Spit it out, you'll feel better."

"It's not worth mentioning, Chris, forget it."

Chris' disapproving glance followed Rory as she grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled the younger girl in the break-room for a coffee.

* * *

Not too far from the New York Times and Rory's current work-place, in a prominent restaurant sat Logan with Colin and Finn. His two best friends have arrived just two hour prior on the airport and Logan had gone to pick them up and they were sitting eating a late lunch.

"You know mate, it's really not surprising to see you depressed, you've been like that since Reporter Girl ditched you, but this is worse then the first time you moved to San Francisco. What's up, Linda not dishing out?"

Colin looked at the ever-drunk Aussie and wasn't sure if he should scold him or laugh. Logan looked like crap, and a man even if he wasn't getting laid like he should didn't look like a child watching Bambi's mother die. Something had happened and Logan was going to spill if he liked it or not.

"Yeah, you're really not yourself today, and I doubt it's about not getting laid. Spill the beans man."

Logan glanced at his friends and sighed, they were right, he should probably tell them, he'd feel better.

"Well I was going to dinner at my parents' last Wednesday and Rory was there, my mom invited her. The evening was great, I think the only person feeling awkward there was me. When it was over I walked Rory to her car, we talked and one thing led to another, we kissed. And in the middle of that one mind-numbing kiss my phone rings and Linda is calling. I tell Rory that I have a girlfriend, not to tell her to leave me in peace, but rather because she thought it was one of you calling and I didn't want to lie to her. She gets angry, slaps me and drives away. That's it."

Finn and Colin look at Logan then at each other and sigh.

"Jeez mate, get rid of Linda. She'd hot, but annoying as hell, and if Reporter Girl kissed you, there's still hope. When you have freed yourself from that creature you call a girlfriend call Rory and talk to her. She'll understand."

Colin nodded and Logan felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

* * *

**AN: Well this is chap 2, it's a bit longer, like promised. I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Please review!**

**Jas**


End file.
